BeastBoy's Secret
by megabouncer
Summary: BeastBoy finds out that he has a very deep secret - perhaps one that will further his career as a hero and a jokester. Unfortunately, will Raven and the Titans find out? Meanwhile Slade tells Robin a threatening prophecy. Continued in different story.
1. Satellite Television

Teen Titans Fan fiction – BeastBoy's secret

**I first need to thank Galbinus for supporting me and giving me ideas on this Teen Titans fic. I have gone through many plot ideas and this one has come out has the best for me. Read and enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Another thing is that I have no idea what Raven says for her spells so I'm just going to make it up. **

**The Teen Titans and the villains' thinking are in italics. The whispered words will be underlined. Bold words, such as this, will be me commenting or just Raven's spells in action. **

Chapter One

BeastBoy woke up with a start. His emerald mop of hair sheltered his raven black eyes, the whites of it widening as he realized he was late. Rushing out of bed, he found out that he was only in his nighties. Hastily shoving on his Teen Titans outfit, he scrambled out of his room, only to bump into a fully dressed Raven.

"R-R-Raven! Where are the others?" He looked down the hall behind Raven, as if half-expecting to see Robin's cape swooshing through the air to greet them.

"Oh, we're done shopping. Now get out of the way." BeastBoy sidestepped so Raven could get through. Why didn't anyone wake him up? And the Titans hardly ever went shopping. All they ate was their blue furry food, and, for BeastBoy, his tofu. Sighing as he went back into his bedroom, he walked into his bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he was done, BeastBoy took the joy of clambering down the stairs to the television room, sitting down next to a bored Cyborg, who greeted BeastBoy with a grunt. BeastBoy still had a grudge against Cyborg; he had gone without him. Reaching for the small rectangular black box that was the remote control, BeastBoy turned the TV on, commenting on how the satellite was extremely low, for the did not get the latest version, but as the TV got turned on, he saw that Cyborg was struggling to hide a grin and that he had switched to a channel he had never seen before.

"T-e-e-n-t-i-t-a-n-s! Teen Titans! Go, go!"

"What the …" BeastBoy sent a questioning look at Cyborg, who shrugged. The cartoon showed himself transforming into a rhino and butting Slade, but BeastBoy changed the channel anyways.

"Toonami Jetstream has the best anime ever-" Switch.

"-The Fintstones-" Switch.

"It started when an alien device did what it did, and stuck itself upon his wrist the secrets that it hid!"

BeastBoy stared at Cyborg, who replied, "We got cable. The advanced version." BeastBoy smiled to himself, and then frowned. "Why were we on cable? And what was the darn theme song?"

"Now he got super powers he's no ordinary kid, he's Ben 10! BEN 10!"

"We were on cable because we're famous, you know, and people taped what we did, transformed it into a cartoon, and viola! Instant investment – on us. They call it Cartoon Network, and this cartoon"-he jerked his thumb towards the TV that was singing "So if you see someone like him you're for a big surprise"-"It's Ben 10, a CN original. Yes," He added, noticing BeastBoy's confusion, "He's also a real live person, but also got invested in. Look, it's still singing."

"He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes. He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong he's every shape and size he's Ben 10. BEN 10!"

"So do you mean that we have a better satellite cable?" BeastBoy inquired, looking puzzled.

"Of all of the powers he's on the case, fighting evil people-"

"Yeah. It's awesome, isn't it?" Cyborg turned his attention to the theme song of Ben 10, which was now displaying a red monster with four eyes and four arms. It somehow reminded BeastBoy of the end of the world, for the ultimate destruction demon had four eyes, too. It also reminded him of how Raven was the daughter of the demon, and he shuddered. In the end, Raven destroyed her own creator, not her father for fathers don't try to take over the world, and restored peace to the world. BeastBoy had stared at Raven for quite a long time for she had SMILED and HUGGED Robin and her cape was white, but then she had switched the white cape to her usual blue one. Then there was the Doom Patrol …

"-from earth or space, he'll never stop 'til he makes them pay, cause he's the baddest kid who ever saved the day! Ben 10!"

Walking away, BeastBoy had a sudden feeling to visit Raven. He knocked on her door. There was no reply. Opening the door just a crack, he saw that Raven was meditating, her eyes closed. Obviously, she could not see him. Chuckling, he proceeded to open the door farther, but before he got to, Raven growled in a menacing voice, "Get out, BeastBoy." And then she raised one hand and the door clanged shut, knocking BeastBoy backwards. This was the last straw. First, he missed out on shopping the greatest cable ever, and then he was made into some stupid cartoon, and now Raven nearly cut his nose off with the door. BeastBoy felt a rush of unnatural anger. Before he knew it, he was not BeastBoy anymore – he felt taller. Much taller. Rushing into his room, he realized with a gasp that he was Raven with green skin.


	2. Slade's Satellite Television

Teen Titans Fan fiction – BeastBoy's Secret

**I think the first chapter was a little too short, so I intend on making this Teen Titans fic longer than the last.**

**Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Got it. Another thing is that I intend on making this fic BeastBoy-Raven shipping and Slade-Robin. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

Chapter Two

Gasping, BeastBoy waded through the aftermath of a tornado that was the excuse for his room, and grasped the door hinges. Ben 10 music (diao diao diao diao diao diao diao) was playing from the central room. He pulled over Raven's hood, and walked down towards Cyborg and insane smile on his lips. Dusting some permanent white powder on himself, he proceeded to the central room.

Perhaps this could work to his advantage.

"Cyborg?" Raven's voice drifted over the noise of the cartoon. Cyborg switched the television off.

"What, Raven?" He cocked a brow at BeastBoy.

_Yes! It's working! _BeastBoy thought. "Um, I was wondering whether you have seen BeastBoy."

"Why do you need to see him?" Cyborg asked, brow furrowed in thought. "Are you feeling alright? Maybe I can get you something, like that cup of tea you prepared last night?"

BeastBoy (or Raven, in that matter)'s jaw dropped open behind the hood. "Ew! Gross! I hate that stuff. I mean," He said, catching Cyborg's surprised look, "I mean, nah, its okay." _You almost let him on to the joke. Good catch. _"So … um, do we have any tofu left? I sure am hungry!" Without looking at Cyborg, BeastBoy turned around and rummaged through the refrigerator, spotting a hunk of tofu at the very bottom. He grabbed it and stuffed it into his mouth. Catching Cyborg's eye, BeastBoy smiled nervously and swallowed. "Needs more mayo," He slurred, then reached into the refrigerator and grabbed the mayo carton. Grabbing a slice of bread, a thin slice of tomato, lettuce and tofu, he completed the sandwich by putting a last slice of bread on top, and began eating it. Robin appeared from a room.

"I can't seem to detect Slade – Raven?!" He said, staring at BeastBoy, who was shoving the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. Gulping it down, he strolled over to Wonder Boy.

"Duuuude, what's uuuup, yo?" He grinned at Robin then remembered he wasn't BeastBoy.

"Gotta go!" He ran past a startled Robin and into his room, fixing his mind on one person; himself. When he opened his eyes, he felt shorter. Much shorter. He looked at himself in his mirror. His face was chalky white. The powder was still there. Rushing into the bathroom, he proceeded to wipe it off.

At the same time, Raven was feeling very thirsty while in her room. Robin and Cyborg was still frozen with shock, and just as Raven (the real one) walked into the room, Robin eyed her nervously. "Raven?"

"What?" She said, obviously very annoyed.

"I was wondering … are you feeling all right?" Cyborg asked his eyes wide and egg-shaped.

"Of course I am. It's not like I have been eating tofu sandwiches and using slang at Robin, have I?" Raven said calmly. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A cabinet door flew open, and a cup filled with tea flew out of it. The cabinet door banged shut. Raven sipped her tea, noticing the skeptical looks Robin and Cyborg exchanged.

"What is it?" Raven said, frowning.

"Actually," Said Cyborg, "You have been eating tofu sandwiches," He grumbled nervously, staring at his feet.

"And you _have _been using slang at me. You said 'dude, what's up yo?' at me just a moment ago, remember?" Robin added.

"What?! I was in my room, meditating. Wait a second. Where's BeastBoy?! I am going to suspend him above the galaxy until Trigon returns again if he does not show up!" Flames erupted in her eyes.

Robin and Cyborg's eyes grew wide open in fear. That was the worst curse Raven had said so far.

-Meanwhile in the bathroom-

"Yes! I finally got it off using the Super Deluxe Ultra Mega Force Permanent Dust Powder or Chalk Remover!" Smiling at his mind's work of genius masterpiece (**I have no idea what that means**), he proceeded to walk into the central room.

"Guys, I just heard that -" Stopping in mid-sentence, he saw Raven. Stuttering, he started to run. Raven lifted her arm. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted angrily. BeastBoy was suspended in midair. "Now all I'm going to do is hang you over the galaxy until hell freezes over," Raven muttered through gritted teeth.

"No! It wasn't me!"

"Oh? Then who was it?" Raven challenged.

"It's … Slade! Yeah! He … impersonated me to fool you guys so … he could conquer and divide. I mean, divide and conquer!" At the mention of Slade's name, Robin perked up and his eyes went in a strange trance.

"Muuuuuust … fiiiiiiiind … Slaaaaaaaaaade …." He muttered. Then he snapped out of it. "Raven, let him go. At least we know what Slade's plan is!" Then Wonder Boy sighed. Meeting Slade again was such a big occasion. He had to dress up in his finest clothes.

"Um … okay." Raven relaxed her shoulders, and BeastBoy feel down onto his face. Raven smirked. "I'm going back to meditate." BeastBoy stood up. As Raven walked by him, her shoulder brushed his arm, and he felt himself recoil. Raven blushed, then regained herself, narrowing her eyes at BeastBoy. "I'm still not convinced, but since Robin the Wonder Boy said it, I suppose it has to do." She walked back to her room, swinging the door open with her Dark Magic.

Back in his headquarters, Slade was staring at the large screen that displayed the Titan's rooms, even the shower rooms. What a pervert.

"So. BeastBoy lies for the sake of himself. I see …" he said in that same tone of his that was silky. "I'm not sure of Raven though. She will see the truth sooner or later. Yes, I can feel the future … there is a disturbance … IN THE FORCE!" he muttered. Staring at Robin's victory dance that included ballet in finding Slade, he snickered. "Robin will find out soon. He will find out … that … I AM YOUR FATHER!" He turned around and faced His television. It was the same brand that Cyborg had bought. "Satellite television," Slade muttered. "I must … stop rehearsing lines from Star Wars." He sighed, turned around, and faced the screens again. "I still wonder what is making BeastBoy do this … curious … very curious …" He threw down the remote, and sat down. "It is time to take action." He sighed, and did something nobody ever had even thought of.

Slade sat down. He crossed his arms and turned his attention on the satellite television. The Ben 10 theme son started playing. Slade sighed, and closed his eyes (behind the mask).

"You have to love Ben 10," He said, singing along.

**Stay tuned! What will happen next?**


	3. A Deadly Deal

**Sorry, I haven't updated in, what, a few days? Lol, I'll just get down to the subject. As you all know, Slade has become obsessed with Ben 10, which I unfortunately do not own. I do not own Teen Titans, either, but I darn hope I did. Slade's obsession will inspire BeastBoy, who has struck a deal with him in this chapter. Heh, you have to read on to find out what the deal is …**

**Please give me big, fat, juicy critiques so I can improve. Tell me if I'm making Slade seem a little too emo, okay? Thanks. I'll try to get rid of this horrid double-spacing on my computer … its acting up …never mind. I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction!**

**BeastBoy's Secret, Chapter Three – A Deadly Deal**

BeastBoy snapped his eyes open. He did not know where he was. Suddenly, the other day flashed by him like it was yesterday. Wait, it was yesterday, thought BeastBoy grimly as he sat up on his bed. He found his shoes, strapped them on, and slipped on his suit. He was about to leave the room when something caught his eye. It was his old Doom Patrol mask, the purple fabric torn and dusty. He reached for it, and dusted it off, resolving to tell StarFire about the torn parts for her to sew it up. He sighed, and pulled it over his head. He missed the amethyst/emerald mask that the leader of the Doom Patrol had given him. Memories overwhelmed him; Negative Man, the oh-so-sarcastic superhero; ElastiGirl, who could stretch higher than a skyscraper; Robot Man (how an original name, he thought), stronger than a bulldozer but barely smarter than a Triceratops, and last, but not least – BOOM. The noise shook the building so hard that BeastBoy tottered over. He could hear Robin screaming at Cyborg; it was probably just one of his experiments, but this sounded more urgent, so BeastBoy snuck out of his room (he didn't need too, the dirty excuse for his room could have disguised him even without tiptoeing) and walked out of his room suspiciously, his plan (wow, he actually made one) running over through his head. He would crack up a joke; try to get them laughing and stop Robin from being mad at Cyborg like last time. Cyborg had come to rescue Robin when everybody thought he had quit, causing Plasmus to drop into the vat of toxic waste instead of Robin. Shuddering at the thought, he grinned to himself and found himself run right smack into Raven who was reading a spell book and walking down the hall. He gasped, being tangled up in her cape, turned into a bug, and crawled out. He nearly got squashed by Raven's heavy spell book that she had shortly dropped after bumping into BeastBoy. Transforming back into himself after clambering out of Raven's cape, he blushed heavily with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Raven! I didn't see you," he added hastily, seeing flames erupting once more in the half-demon's eyes.

"'Sorry' is not enough," She grumbled. "Don't you ever do that again." She added with such venom that BeastBoy could practically feel himself melting away.

"Okay." He backed out of Raven's way, and ran down to the central room while Raven proceeded to her room that no one except for her dared enter. And Jinx; Jinx had once even tried on her cape when the Hive sabotaged the Titan's Tower.

When he got to the central room, he found out that the Boom was actually Cyborg beating up Robin like hell on the video game. It made such a big noise for the sound was tuned up to the highest possible. At this moment, StarFire came floating in.

"Friends, I sense a disturbance in the air. Perhaps you should the turn the game of videos' volume a little bit lower?" She asked in her sweetest voice. Unfortunately, her sweetest voice was not her loudest voice, and as Robin and Cyborg entered the bonus round, even more sound was added to the game. Cyborg 'boo yeah'ed as he shot Robin's car's rear wheel. The Tamoranian princess got more impatient – not a good type of princess.

"My friends, PLEASE TURN THE VOLUME OF THE GAMES OF VIDEOS LOWER!" She screamed on the top of her lungs that cracked the speakers so that the video games were played in silence. BeastBoy thought it cracked his eardrums. Robin paused the game and faced StarFire. He frowned. "StarFire, we were in the middle of a game. How could you do that? Game is nothing without sound, and sound is nothing without video games." He said it tenderly, not screaming, and BeastBoy thought he did this because he secretly – sorry I mean obviously – was in love with StarFire, but the truth was that it damaged Robin's ears so much he had to say it softly to concentrate on what he was hearing and saying. Cyborg was the only one who noticed this problem because he could sense something wrong with Robin's ears because he is, like, um, I don't know, part robot? Quickly whipping up his finger laser and fixing Robin's damaged ears, he added to StarFire, "Star, that was real rude to me and Robin. Don't do that again."

StarFire, a little ashamed of her screaming, nodded and proceeded to help Cyborg with Robin's ears.

-Meanwhile-

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven was repeating the ancient spells when suddenly StarFire's yell disturbed her. She opened her eyes, and dropped to the ground, toes touching the floor first. Frowning, she pulled over her hood and walked out the door. BeastBoy had placed a stink bomb outside her door by accident and as she stepped on it, stink gas floated up everywhere. Practically choking, she pulled her hand to her mouth and coughed fitfully. It floated towards the central room where the commotion was, and everybody stopped talking as they cupped their hands to their noses/mouths and coughed like their life depended on it. After a few more seconds, the gas went away and Raven stumbled into the central room, hood down. She glared and BeastBoy accusingly, and used her dark powers to lift him off the ground. "You insolent pup! How dare you place a stink bomb in front of my door!"

"I didn't!"

"We'll see about that!" She closed her eyes, relaxed her arms and BeastBoy dropped to the ground, landing on the edge of a stair very painfully. Remember, he was floating six feet into the air and suddenly crashed down onto the edge of a steel stair, landing side-first. Groaning with pain, he transformed into a small mouse and scurried away before Raven could read his mind.

Sniffing in satisfaction, she sat down and proceeded to read her spell book. After that incident, nobody saw BeastBoy again, even after dinner. Even Raven was getting worried, though she didn't show it. Whenever Robin or Cyborg asked her whether she felt loss or not, she shook her head, and her hair swirled, breaking a light bulb first or maybe a couple of dishes.

-Meanwhile-

BeastBoy walked down the dirt road. He was walked where his feet told him to, and he was too scared to go back to the Titan's Tower. Sighing, he pulled something out of his pocket – his mask and a couple of dollars. Grinning, he stopped at a fast food resteraunt, bought himself a burger and coke with a side of French fries using his discount coupon he had found on a newspaper in a garbage bin, and bit into the veggie goodness. Shoving a French fry into his mouth, the freak finished his dinner a couple minutes later, and sucked his fingers when he walked back out of the fast food resteraunt. He had to suck off every bit of salt. When he was done, he stopped in front of a peculiar looking building. It was Slade's hideout. Gasping, he realized he should probably contact the Titans about this, but he realized he left his communicator back at the Tower. Sighing, he proceeded up the steps and pushed open the unlocked double doors. Transforming into a Pterodactyl, he flew up the building, crashing through floor and into what he supposed was the central control room. He saw a chair and the back of Slade's head.

"You!" He shouted. He would bring back Slade to the Tower and be reckoned a hero. He'd be famous! Snarling, he walked over and turned the chair over, revealing Slade's mask, but that was it. By the time he realized he was tricked, he was bound and gagged.

"I have been expecting you." Slade walked into the scene. "I thought you would come." He snickered, then crouched down to face BeastBoy, and ungagged him. BeastBoy scowled. "I have nothing to do with you!" He tried to transform into an elephant to break free, but the ropes were specially designed to stop him. He glared at Slade with hatred in his black eyes.

"I will let you free and you friends free if you agree with me on something."

"What do you mean?"

"I planted a nuclear bomb right under the building. It will burst at my command." He raised a gadget with one button on it. "You must do as I say."

"Fine!"

"You must tell me how you did it."

"Do what? Plant a stink bomb? Oh, that's easy. First, you have to make sure-"

"No, you idiot! Tell me how you transformed into Raven."

"I don't know! I just had a picture of her in my mind."

"Very well." Slade stroked his chin thoughtfully. "After I release you, you must lure Robin here. I shall … converse with him, but I will not harm him," he added regretfully, eyeing BeastBoy's mouth opened in protest. "Then you must discover Raven's deepest, darkest secret."

"Whatever for?"

"You'll see … you will, trust me."

BeastBoy snarled. "Humph. What's in it for me?"

"I will not destroy your friends."

"I want something more!"

"Fine!" He scowled. "Fine, you insolent pup." He ignored BeastBoy's cocked eyebrows. Raven said that earlier this night.

"I will … hmm, I suppose I could give you a few more stink bombs."

"No! I want your promise not to bomb the building at any time, even if I am in it." Slade considered this, then agreed.

"Still, why do you want to know Raven's deepest, darkest secret?"

"I already know … it came to a shock for me .. but dear BeastBoy, I'm sure … you will _feel _it coming." And with these final words, BeastBoy was knocked out and when he woke up, the building had vanished, and he was in the fast food resteraunt again.

"Some deal." BeastBoy snorted.


	4. The Unnamed Chapter

**Here comes the new BeastBoy's Secret chapter! It's the one that's kept you waiting. Heh, sorry about the slow reply progress, or intermediate progress, as some might say. Oh well, here it is. You might think that what Slade has to say to Robin is kind of … well, continue if you wish to find out!**

**Another thing is that the Slade x Robin on the summary is kind of obvious of what Robin has to do. Lol, read and find out.**

**BeastBoy's Secret Chapter 4 – A Secret Revealed**

BeastBoy blindly stumbled out of the fast food resteraunt, his head buzzing. He stared at a poster. "All books will now magically have a chemistry chart on the back of the book for your convenience." Occasionally he tripped and fell, his nose bleeding freely, but he didn't attempt to stop it. "_I want you to bring Robin to me._" The words taunted and teased him. He sighed heavily, and then tasted blood. Cocking an eyebrow, he finally realized that the blood was his bleeding nose. He continued to ignore it. At last, he reached the Titans' Tower. He stumbled up the steps.

-Meanwhile-

"We shall commence with our Bee of Words that are big!" Starfire squealed, happily bobbing up and down in the air. "The winner may play the game of videos!" Cyborg and Robin glared at each other. Raven was sitting on the couch, reading. She showed her eyes and cocked and eyebrow. "Don't you mean the Spelling Bee?" She asked. Her attention immediately went back to her spell book.

"Yes. I mean, no. We are going to game a play of who knows the largest words in the English language!"

Robin puffed out his chest. "That would be me."

Cyborg perked up. "Dude, I'm part robot! You seriously think you can beat me?" By this time Starfire was looking a little worried. "I mean, who can state the longest formula … for a molecule!" Cyborg and Robin's mouths dropped open.

"It has to be the sugar molecule!" screeched Robin. "C11 H22 O11!"

"You're wrong!" Cyborg cried. "It's the … well, I think it has to be the salt molecule."

Starfire was on the urge of saying something when Raven snapped her book shut. "Will you please be a bit louder? I can still hear myself think. And you two are both wrong. The longest molecule has to be C14318 H48640 N2042 O6140 Si1024; at least it says so in my spell book."

Cyborg gawped at Raven. "You have a chemical chart in you spell book?"

"Don't you know anything? Every single book in Jump City has one."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Robin sighed. "Got anything else, Star?" Starfire nodded enthusiastically. "What is the longest place name in history, like Jump City?"

Before Cyborg and Robin had a chance to speak, Raven interrupted. "_Hawks Bay Tourism's_ Internet site says that Porangahau in New Zealand's South Island, "boasts the longest place name in the world: **Tetaumata­whakatangihanga­koaua­o­tamatea­urehaeaturipuka­pihimaunga­horo­nuku­pokaiwhenuaa­kitana­rahu** officially entered in the _Guinness Book of Records_." That stretches the name to 92 letters." Everybody stared at Raven. How could she know so much?

"Raven, face it, you're a nerd.(1)" Robin and Cyborg said at the same time.

"I'm not. And a half-robot and a person who trains every day in his gym, is obsessed with Slade, has issues, and gone through school – at least I think you do – calls me a nerd. That was taught in first grade." She resumed her gaze to her book, which suddenly looked much more interesting.

"Guys … a little help here?" A figure appeared at the entrance of the central room, then slumped to the ground. Raven raised her eyebrows completely, and Cyborg rushed forward. "Dude, are you okay?" He then noticed that blood stained every inch of Beastboy's face. He tottered to the ground, hurt. Raven floated calmly forwards. "Azarath." The bleeding stopped. "Metrion." The blood vanished from Beastboy's face, and so did the wince. "Zinthos!" The torn and broken cloth of his clothes was sealed again, and his skin looked more green.

"Thanks, Rae. I owe you one." Beastboy stood up so quickly that Starfire and Robin gasped. "Robin. I … I … need to tell you something. It's about Slade, in private." He added, noticing the eager looks on Raven, Starfire and Cyborg's faces. Their bright eyes dimmed as Beastboy said that Raven pretended not to show any frustration. She went into her room to meditate. Cyborg was in outrage. "Beastboy! We are all in on this, together, as a team!"

"Fine." Beastboy said thoughtfully, noticing that Slade did not say he couldn't let his friends on the secret. "Okay, I know where the new location of Slade's building is .. He – erm, he knocked me out and I managed to escape." Beastboy lied. "So I ran here. He wants to talk to Robin."

Cyborg brightened. "Hey, dude, you can bring us over too!" Starfire nodded happily. "I shall prepare the Zingonarthus' Bladder in celebration. Back on my world, the Zingonarthus was an endangered species, and its bladder was used to celebrate the finding of something new." She smiled. "But I remember now; I did not bring one with me, not even one of the seeds you get it from." The alien's face fell, and Robin patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay, star. I'm sure we can do this without the Zangommama's bladder." He turned towards his team. "Okay, Beastboy, I need you to get Raven and tell her what's happening. I'll prepare the team to face Slade." Beastboy nodded, then plodded towards the door, and the room that no one except for Raven dared enter. He knocked. There was no reply. He knocked again.

"Go away."

"Raven, Robin told me to come here and tell you something."

"Fine. Come in." Beastboy walked in, and to his absolute astonishment, Raven was not meditating. Instead, she was sitting on her bed, combing her hair. "I'm a girl too, unless you did not realize that all girls own a hair brush."

"Right." In one breath, Beastboy explained what she was supposed to do. Raven merely nodded. She dropped the comb on her bed and pulled up her hood. "Let's get going, then." Beastboy nodded, then realized how slim Raven really was. He noticed that her hair, instead of looking dyed to him, it looked natural, and it seemed gentle, too, and smooth. He almost wanted to reach out and stroke it when he realized what he was thinking. Wow, he told himself. I really am becoming a pervert. He poked his head out Raven's room. The rest were gone. He supposed they could take on Slade without him. He turned towards Raven, who was already sitting at the central room. Sighing, he plopped down next to Raven, who bounced along with the sofa but, to his absolute amazement, did not object.

-Meanwhile-

Robin gritted his teeth. Where the hell were Beastboy and Raven? He was chained to a seat, and his friends – Cyborg and Starfire – were knocked unconscious. Slade walked to him. He lowered his face to Robin's face. To his astonishment, Slade said, "Do you like Ben 10 music?" Robin nodded, still wondering what was up. Narrowing his eyes, he spat at Slade. "Tell me what you are planning!"

"… Well, I need to tell you something, Robin. Something that can change the fate of us."

"What?" Suddenly the evil mastermind's mask did not look unappealing. He was itching to know what was behind the mask. He wanted to peel it off, to meet whatever was hiding behind it, to see into the mastermind's eyes and ask him a question of why he was doing this, and maybe grab a bit with him – wait, grab a bite with SLADE? That was outrageous! He loved Starfire, not him.

"I …" Slade looked uneasy when he was saying this. "Robin … my, my, my, my boy … how you have grown." He snickered. Robin frowned.

"What do you mean? Why do you care?"

"What I mean … this may come to a shock to you … but … I do care about it, and I mean that … this one statement will answer all your questions, why I am stalking you, why we are so alike … you will see, Robin, you will see … this will most definitely be a genuine surprise to you." He turned around, his back facing Robin.

"I don't care what you mean! Juts let me go!" he struggled to free himself with no success. Slade blinked, turning around.

"Robin, I am …" He narrowed his eyes. "YOUR FATHER!"

"NOOOOO!"

"Sorry, I was overreacting … such a wonderful moment, this is … no, I am not your father. I am actually …" He lifted his hands to his mask. "You shall see for yourself." He took his mask off. Robin gasped.

"You can't be … you … can't …" Robin nearly fainted, but the person grabbed his chin, and tenderly said, with much sorrow in the voice. "Sorry, Robin. But I am. I am – "

**Stay tuned for more! And guess who Slade really is!**

**(1) I don't intend to make Raven a nerd, though.**


	5. The Prophecy

**Beastboy's Secret – Chapter 5**

**Sorry, guys, for the really late update. I have been busy with thinking up a new TT plot. I hope this doesn't matter …**

**Once again, I DO NOT own Teen Titans. I really wish I did. **

**Here it comes – the chapter you have been waiting for … WHO IS SLADE?!?**

**And it all starts with Raven taking a nice shower.**

The half-demon closed her amethyst eyes for a rest on the couch. A green freak sat next to her, eating a plate of tofu. Not what you would expect on an ordinary day, but the two people on the couch – Raven and Beastboy – were teen titans. And they had the right to be weird.

Raven stood up, and pulled her hood up, walking to her room. Beastboy looked up, curious. "Where are you going, Raven?"

'I'm going to take a shower."

"You're going to WHAT?" Beastboy jumped up. Raven just cleaned herself using magic spells and such, but now, here she was, squeaky-clean, and informing him that she was going to take a shower like she did that every day. Raven shrugged casually and went inside her room to, apparently, gather the towel and a new set of clothes.

Beastboy sighed, and then walked over to the table. He absentmindedly picked up the remote control and flipped on the satellite television. Sighing, he scrolled through various replays of Ben10, a few Mission Impossible Teaser Trailers, and then turned the television off. He was extremely bored, so he opened the refrigerator and then decided to eat tofu again. After serving him two plates of delicious fake-meatness, the freak walked over to the bathroom. He decided to check on Raven. (More like eavesdrop)

-Meanwhile-

Raven stripped off her weird assortment of clothes, and slid open the shower stall door(1), putting the water up to warm. She stepped inside, wearing plastic slippers she found in a dusty cabinet, and stared at two bottles perched on top of the bathroom ledge(2). Shrugging, she took one labeled 'Shampoo/Conditioner' and poured some onto her hands. It was extremely gooey, and Raven grudgingly wove it through strands of her silky, purple hair.

Raven, when she was done washing off the soap bubbled in her hair, dumped a whole load of Body Wash onto her hand and proceeded to … wash her body. It was relaxing, the warm water pounding onto her shoulders. The calming rhythm of the water nearly put her to sleep, but she quickly turned off the water when she was done, deciding not to linger. Stepping out of the shower stall, Raven wrapped the towel around her and turned on the fan that got rid of the stifling and boiling heat that hung in the air. Sighing with relief, Raven looked around for her new set of clothes. Finding them, she picked them up, and, before she could do anything, she felt dizzy and nearly dropped the hand she held to position the towel around herself. Shaking her head, she realized what was happening, but by then it was too late.

-At the same time-

After Beastboy heard the water being turned off, there was momentarily silence as he breathed. Then he felt a tug somewhere above him, and saw with horror the opening vortex that had lead him to Raven's emotions the last time. Before he knew what was going to be done, he was sucked into the vortex. Sighing, Beastboy closed his eyes and allowed him to be tugged in. His left leg bumped against something soft and silky, but before he could turn around and see what he bumped against, his face met solid ground and he stood up, Raven beside him, wrapped in a white towel. She looked as baffled as Beastboy was.

"Raven?" Beastboy inquired. "Did you bring in your mirror into the shower?"

"I didn't. I have no idea what is happening, Beastboy." Raven then looked down and realized, with horror, that she was semi-naked in front of a boy, for she was wrapped in a towel. A boy that she did not seem to think was funny. A boy that was green and ate tofu. A boy in the terrible name of Beastboy! Raven took a step back and bumped into herself. Turning around, she saw that Happy was giggling furiously. No wonder – Raven thought. That was why flowers bloomed everywhere. Shrugging once more, she grabbed Happy's arm and then decided to ask her the million dollar question.

"Did you bring me here?" Raven demanded angrily, out of earshot of Beastboy who was busily running away from the twisted ravens.

"No," Happy said, and then giggled again. Raven impatiently waited for the giggles to subside, and then Happy added, "I know who did. It was Wisdom."

"Why?"

"I don't know! Ask her." Happy jerked a thumb at the brown-cloaked Raven with glasses, and Raven headed towards Wisdom. Wisdom looked up from her reading and smiled.

"Dear child, welcome back again! There is much to learn. See," Wisdom began, but Raven interrupted, sitting down next to Wisdom.

"Never call me that again. You ARE me." Wisdom nodded, and continued.

"The 'Beastboy' is the main problem." Wisdom said.

"He is always the problem," Raven muttered.

"He is interfering with one of your emotions."

"He always is."

"You may have noticed something different about yourself lately."

"The fact that I took a shower?'

"The fact that you blushed when Beastboy plopped down next to you!" Wisdom growled. Raven was surprised; usually Wisdom was not impatient. Raven had thought that Wisdom was going to ignore her snide remarks.

"I SO did not!" Raven said. "I did NOT blush when Beastboy sat next to me." She muttered, but not loud enough so that Beastboy, now an elephant (who was chasing after the ravens in turn) couldn't hear. Raven blushed, much to her dismay. Wisdom sighed.

"Raven, you must no hide from her. You must not hide from - " But Raven stood up, wide-eyed.

"Don't say it! Don't say it!"

Wisdom merely frowned. "You must not hide from Love."

There was a long silence in which Raven heaved up and down from the effort of breathing and in which Wisdom stared at Raven matter-of-factly.

-Meanwhile-

Beastboy roared in triumph – he was a tiger. Transforming back, he kicked the defeated ravens over the edge of the path. He watched joyously as the figures sank lower into the darkness. He wiped his hands and a thought came over him. He searched into his pocket. He had the powder. Grinning mischievously, Beastboy headed towards Happy.

"Hey, Happy, I found this great-looking flower over here." He lead Happy, who was practically bouncing up and down at the idea of having a new flower in her domain, to the far side of the path, next to the door where she would not be noticed.

"OOOOOOO!" Happy announced. "This flower looks nice!" She began prodding it and poking a blue flower, crouching down. Beastboy took a deep breath and transformed into Happy.

-During this time-

"No way!" Raven's voice pierced the silence. Wisdom merely looked solemn.

"It is the truth." Wisdom bowed her head. "Love will be expecting you in her domain." Raven merely stared as Wisdom walked away towards the door where two Happys were. Raven blinked. TWO Happys? Impossible! Raven walked over to the Happy that looked slightly green and, frowning, wiped a finger down the Happy's cheek. The Happy _was_ green. The Green Happy looked up and gasped as Raven put two and two together, as if she could almost –

"Potter." Snape said softly. "Potter!" She repeated, glaring at Moody. "He is somewhere here!" **Oops, sorry, wrong story.**

"Beastboy!" Raven murmured. "You are Beastboy!" She glared at the Happy who reluctantly transformed into Beastboy, who, finally, revealed his secret.

-Meanwhile-

"You!" gasped Robin. "It is impossible! How can it be?" Slade said the truth of who he was in the next few lines. Dear reader, you may find it shocking that Slade is actually ….

"Yes. I am the future you. I am Nightwing." Nightwing, or Slade, if you prefer, glared down at Robin, who shook his spiked head.

"Why are you attacking me, then?" Robin asked fearfully, still bound to the chair. Nightwing shrugged.

"It was fun to see my old self train. I have come back in time to warn you of grave danger." Robin merely shook his head. Was Nightwing the person who helped Trigon? Then it made sense. Nightwing apprenticed Terra because he wanted to test Robin and his friends – Terra was merely a prop. Grimacing, he also realized he only helped Trigon to gain his body back after Terra supposedly 'betrayed' him.

"I am reciting this from an ancient book I found. Do not interrupt.

" 'At the Fourth of July, the moon is a spark in the sky, a danger threatens to destroy the Eye. The danger comes, in tooth and claw, something that can murder all. Instead the danger is a welcome friend that the Teen Titans must defend. Evil rises as the dangerous albino speaks, and Evil completes a risky feat. After the Titans find a cure, the albino must keep the lure – the Eye. Everything will end behind prisons' bar, and Evil's plan will be as worthless as tar. Nevertheless the plan is this – what is something the Titans sorely will miss?(3)'" Slade looked down at Robin. "You must crack the code of what this means. This will come in time. However, I can assure you that you must NOT tell your friends who I am. Continue fighting me just as you have done before." This made sense, Robin thought.

"Why?" Robin asked. "Why did you try to kill me?"

Nightwing shrugged. "It was fun."

**So, the 'prophecy' is the plot idea for another fanfiction. Beware that the saying is not yet complete, meaning Slade had thought he memorized the whole thing, but he didn't. What'll happen next? Will Raven escape her emotions, or not? What will happen to poor BB after Raven is finished pounding him to death?**

**I have no idea whether the TT have a shower.**

**I have no idea whether the TT have a shower ledge.**

**The prophecy is not finished. **


	6. The Madness of Mr Grayson

**Beastboy's Secret**

**I do not own Teen Titans. **

Beastboy blinked sadly. He knew that his secret would not last. Raven was so angry that four red eyes appeared under her hood. Beastboy cowered in fear.

"Raven! I didn't mean it!" The boy said. He was afraid of Raven now, afraid of everything about her. Afraid that she would pound him to tofu pancakes. Afraid that she would roast him alive. Afraid of the pain that would come.

Why? Beastboy asked himself a Raven's hands glowed, emitting a dark color. Why was he so afraid of Raven? Beastboy, after all, was a superhero, too, so why was he afraid of this menace? Beastboy transformed into a gorilla. He felt the pleasure of not being afraid anymore. Suddenly, he felt himself shrink into a fly.

"Whaaa?" Beastboy said, transforming into himself again. Raven was normal again, a bemused look in her eyes. Beastboy then understood. Raven had used the powers Malchior had granted her (before Malchior turned into Rorak, who then joined the brotherhood of evil, who was then frozen into ice 'Brainfreeze!' Beastboy thought).

Raven sighed and plopped down next to Beastboy. She ran a finger down the strands of her hair. "Why?" She asked.

Yes, why. Beastboy thought. Why did he lie to his friends? Why did he not tell them the truth? Why? Why?

"Because … I was afraid that this would happen. I was afraid that dividing us, like Slade did before to Cyborg and Robin, would all be because – because of me." Raven sighed at Beastboy's words. She shook her head. "I have to go somewhere. Wisdom will open the portal for you, I hope." She said. Before Beastboy could protest, Raven ran through the forbidden door.

"Stupid mangy mutt," Beastboy cursed. "I'm such a bad liar." Wisdom looked up. She frowned, and then nodded, understanding what BB wanted.

"Beastboy." The word was sad, grieving. She the opened the portal again. Beastboy was sucked into the portal. He felt no resistance.

-Meanwhile-

"Hello?" Raven asked. She was in Love's domain, just as she had promised her. She heard a swish of a cloak. Ironically, the domain was much like Timid's.

Suddenly. Love appeared. She was not wearing a cloak. As Raven last remembered her, Love had told her that 'Love will not be Timid or Brave. Love will reveal herself in time.'

Sighing, Raven understood. The words Love spoke were tense.

"Rae?" Love asked. Then she sighed. "My domain is different from my last one, for you are suspressing me." Raven shook her head.

"I can't do this, Love. How? How can I possibly have something more than a friendly relantionship with … Beastboy?" Raven said hesitantly.

-Meanwhile-

"Guys, you're all back! I bet you all kicked Slade's ASS!" Beastboy said to Robin, Cyborg and Starfire.

"We are actually the ones who had our kicked the ass," Starfire said.

"She means that we got kicked in the ass by Slade," Cyborg said helpfully.

"Ass kicking by an ass known as Slade, aka Night – " Robin paused in mid-sentence. Fortunetly the titans were too concerned about Raven's disappearance. Robin listened to the conversation.

"And then I got sucked away, and here we are," Beastboy concluded after several minutes, but he left out the part about Raven going through the forbidden door. He felt it wasn't nessecary.

"How could you, BB? How could you lie to us, then desert us when we needed you the most?" Cyborg inquired. "And what was Raven and you thinking????????" Cyborg growled.

Sighing, Beastboy looked around. "I'm sorry," He said to Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin.

"You are forgiven, friend." Starfire said, pity in her eyes.

Suddenly, Raven walked into the main room. All eyes were on her as she sat down on the couch.

"Raven? Did you … erm, had a good time with your emotions?" Robin said.

Not replying, the amethyst-haired girl merely blinked.

Suddenly, Robin grasped his head in pain. It felt like it was going to explode. He fell down onto the staircase, and then got knocked out.

"Is he dead?"  
"Of course not, his heart is thumping madly."

"Its as if he's having a nightmare."

"He is fine?"

"Yes, Starfire."

Robin opened his eyes. He heard hushed and excited voices, but ignored them. Sitting up, a large metal hand pushed him down.

"No way," Cyborg's voice sounded out. "The injuries you got from the fall are minor, but your brain is whizzing at 180 MPH." Robin reluctantly lay down again. He felt his bones heal as Raven moved her hands over the sore parts.

Not knowing what he was doing, Robin thought that this was the time to tell his friends the prophecy that Nightwing had told him.

" 'At the Fourth of July, the moon is a spark in the sky, a danger threatens to destroy the Eye. The danger comes, in tooth and claw, something that can murder all. Instead the danger is a welcome friend that the Teen Titans must defend. Evil rises as the dangerous albino speaks, and Evil completes a risky feat. After the Titans find a cure, the albino must keep the lure – the Eye. Everything will end behind prisons' bar, and Evil's plan will be as worthless as tar. Nevertheless the plan is this – what is something the Titans sorely will miss?(3)'"

The Titans looked at each other like Robin was mad. Cyborg then nodded. "Robin, I think you are hallucinating." His voice was hushed, worried.

"I'm not!' Robin protested. "This prophecy was told to me by … by … that doesn't matter, all that does matter is that this prophecy is true!" He yelled, sitting up. For some reason he was mad as hell.

" 'At the Fourth of July, the moon is a spark in the sky, a danger threatens to destroy the Eye. The danger comes, in tooth and claw, something that can murder all. Instead the danger is a welcome friend that the Teen Titans must defend. Evil rises as the dangerous albino speaks, and Evil completes a risky feat. After the Titans find a cure, the albino must keep the lure – the Eye. Everything will end behind prisons' bar, and Evil's plan will be as worthless as tar. Nevertheless the plan is this – what is something the Titans sorely will miss?(3)'" Robin said. "It's coming! The danger is coming to destroy the Eye, whatever that is! But we have to befriend the danger! And Evil is coming to do something! And- and-"  
" 'At the Fourth of July, the moon is a spark in the sky, a danger threatens to destroy the Eye. The danger comes, in tooth and claw, something that can murder all. Instead the danger is a welcome friend that the Teen Titans must defend. Evil rises as the dangerous albino speaks, and Evil completes a risky feat. After the Titans find a cure, the albino must keep the lure – the Eye. Everything will end behind prisons' bar, and Evil's plan will be as worthless as tar. Nevertheless the plan is this – what is something the Titans sorely will miss?(3)'" Raven repeated softly. Everyone stared at her.

"Robin … I believe you." Starfire said softly.

"Starfire …" Robin said. He shook his head. "It's not a matter of believing. We have to act, now." He said. Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Silkie (that Starfire carried) looked shocked. Silkie leaped out of Starfire's hands and slid away, but nobody noticed.

"Beastboy, I want you to go to the basement and fetch out the T-Car."

"You mean the garage."

"Yes. Cyborg, get your sonic blaster ready to battle, and get the latest weapons. Star, I want you to alert the rest of the Titans – no, don't, this is OUR battle. Star, I want you to pack last-minute rations into our bags. I have my reasons," He added, noticing the look on Starfire's face.

"And … Raven, I need you to come with me. You have experience with this .. prophecy mojo. We're going to fetch Slade." Raven raised an eyebrow, but didn't protest.

"We have to get ready for Evil …. And this albino," Robin said finally.

**FINALLY! Done with BeastBoy chapter 6! Even though it's turning out to be more of a 'Robiny' part. It's okay, our favorite little green monster and his sidekick Rae-Rae will be taking the spotlight. **

**HOLY MOTHER SHIT I HOPE RAVEN DIDN'T HEAR THAT OH MY FUCKING GOD SHE DID HELP SOS I NEED THE POLICE ACALL INTERPOLE, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN SHIT FUCKING ASS ABOUT THE LATEST PREMIUM AWARD PACKET, WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING TALKING ABOUT, I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR! JUST HELP ME FIGHT HER OFFF****！！**

**-coughs- (Parts of the speech I said above is taken from TRANSFORMERS (AN AWESOME MOVIE))**

**The next chapter will be the last chapter, a week before … well, you'll see.**


	7. The Final Battle of the Chapter

Teen Titans – Beastboy's Secret, Chapter 7

**Teen Titans – Beastboy's Secret, Chapter 7**

**I do not own Teen Titans. Sadly, this will be the last time I am updating. You can look forward to the next story, though, that will be a 'sequel' to this. I hope you guys won't kill me for not updating in … a few months. TAT**

"Darn it," A short figure in a large area crowded with tools and several cars muttered. Red liquid flowed steadily from a wound on the boy's galbinus face. He had accidentally brushed it against a razor edge of a large ship in the form of a big 'T'.

Sighing, Beastboy dropped down to his knees and rubbed the side of his face wearily. Walking over to the T-Ship, he opened it using a tag that the Titans had given him and took out the first-aid kit. Just as he was wiping on the pain-killer and swabbing the bloody wound with cotton, a voice moaned softly in the garage.

"I smell blood…." The hoarse and sickly voice rang out. Beastboy froze, and transformed into a little fly, his miniscule brain squeaking, "Who's there?"

A dark shape enveloped him, and he transformed into himself again – facing something so horrible he could only faint dead away, choking with disgust and fright.

A Cyborg was murmuring to himself in his room, adding the latest functions and techniques to his sonic blaster. A lone lamp was lit, providing only harsh light. He had tested it several times. He then opened a small drawer, where a mini computer chip was shown in a locked see-through box. He unlocked it using a special attachment on his middle finger, and then got his fingerprint scanned by an automatic machine. When that was ready, he typed in the password to the keyboard that popped out. Then, looking this way and that, the part-robot muttered, "I need this." into a small microphone that the crime-detecting equipment produced. The box clicked open, and Cyborg took the computer chip out.

"The energy-saver-24/7-one-year-guarantee-robotic-insulator-9000! Made by CYBORG!" Cyborg yelped in delight. "ALRIGHT! I was going to use this for the battle against Trigon, but I supposed that there was a larger occasion. Now, I can go on for a year without recharging if I insert this into my chest!" The blue man shouted. "This is awesome! I can defeat my enemies without feeling tired!" He stretched his arms.

"But I think I should insert it in our first major battle," The robot man reasoned. The only thing that made him look up was a slight shuffling noise. He whipped around. "Who's there?!" He demanded.

"Hm, hmm, hmmm." A gentle voice chuckled in the murky darkness that his lamp did not reveal. When Cyborg shone his shoulder flashlight, there was no one there. Frowning, the man loaded his sonic blaster for safety and called out again.

A figure, shrouded with a black cloak, giggled again, stepping out of the shadows. Horrified, the Cyborg said, shocked, "Raven? Is that you?"

Only chuckles answered him. The figure lifted its head, revealing the face of a horrifying figure.

"WHAT THE – " Cyborg began, loading the chip and preparing to aim, the figure's face was angular and slightly red, filled with blue slits for eyes that was overfilling with hatred, no pupils, gray, messy hair, and two rows of razor-sharp teeth. The creature lunged, and steel claws tried to sink into Cyborg's robotic arm, failing, only scratching it. The next thing Cyborg knew, he was falling, tumbling to the ground, and hit it hard, but not enough to stun him. Gathering himself, he lunged and fired his sonic blaster. Amazed, Cyborg could only watch as the thing opened its mouth and swallowed it – then, opened its cloak, which showed Cyborg a slim body that had a blue tightsuit like Raven's, red belt with devices the man had never seen before, and large, clawlike feet. It used its claws to generate a bright blue ball, the same color as Cyborg's blaster, and – do you know what happened next? Of course you do.

The thing shot the ball, evil blue energy crackling at its edges, at the frightened Cyborg, who crumpled as his robot part began to turn off the moment the ball hit him – with the force of his blaster – and managed only a weak, "Who are you?" At the creature – was it a boy or a girl? Did t have a gender? – and began to lose consciousness.

"Heee heee … my name iz Bouncer …. Remember thatz … hehehhhe…." The thing said, then everything blacked out.

--

An alien floated in front of the refrigerator.

"Friend Robin wanted me to pack the minute last rations," The girl said cheerfully, to a silk worm that had abnormal size. Silkie burped.

"Friend Robin and Friend Raven … I wonder if they're okay? Talking to Slade, meaning I."

The girl sighed, then opened the counters, pulling out chips, soda, cola, rice, tofu, cooked beef (don't ask), herbal tea, pancakes, eggs, and a toaster, and dumped them in a large suitcase. She opened the fridge once more and peered inside.

"Do you think we should bring more 'soda'?" The alien asked herself. An angel version of her popped out, who landed on her shoulder.

"Do so," The angel said, and popped away.

"Do not. Serves them right for ignoring you when Blackfire came. I know they said they were sorry and all, but ..." the Devil version of Starfire said, then popped away. Its Yankee accent made Starfire feel uneasy.

Her brows furrowing, she packed the last cans of soda, then raised a heavy oven toaster on her hand as if it weighed like air.

"I know my friends will need this, even if Robin said nothing about packing the toasted oven." She said, giggling, "oops. I mean the toaster oven. Or the oven toaster?" She wondered, tossing the oven toasted – I mean toaster oven – into the suitcase.

Opening a small cabinet, she pulled out a knife. "I hope we will not need this instead for cutting their food," Starfire said, putting it carefully in the suitcase. She sighed, wondering how Cyborg was doing. Shedecided not to bother him. After all, he was preparing their 'secret weapon'. Starfire sighed heavily.

Packing pots and pans, a portable flame thrower ("Robin will need this for cooking"), plates, kitchen knives, table knives, spoons, soup-in-a-can, frozen foods in a portable refrigerator, and lots, lots more, (including three sporks) the girl sat down. She had cleaned out the kitchen. Zipping up the unbearably bulging and heavy suitcase, she carried it over to the sofa without breaking a sweat.

Just as she was about to call Beastboy out to warn him about a tofu she had accidentally sprayed with Windex she wanted to pack (not knowing how Windex worked, it tasted pretty bitter, so she reasoned it may not be edible) but now stored it back into the fridge, she saw a movement out the corner of her eye.

Eyes blazing green, the dangerous floating girl called out, "Hello? I wish not to hurt you!"

White waves suddenly burst out of nowhere, enveloping a purple ball. The ball slowly started to grow longer until it became humanoid. The waves stopped as a boy, dressed in purple with a warm smile, stepped towards the alien. Alabaster eyes showed, giving Starfire the creeps. His other features were not revealed in the oncoming darkness. He was wearing amethyst boots, with gray violet shorts, a mauve scarf, lilac sweater, and white gloves. Starfire realized that his smile wasn't kind – it was more like a smirk, cold. Starfire, not liking him, fired a volley of green star-bolts, closing her eyes as if in a cat-fight.

The boy merely stepped through her volley, becoming transparent. Gasping, the girl looked in grudging respect at the boy who could do that. The boy then rested his hand on one of the star-bolts, and twisted it in the shape of himself, then back into a star-bolt. Starfire gaped in wonder.

Laughing, the boy walked towards her. Closer. Closer. The star-bolt he gripped dissolved into nothingness. Starfire, amazed, fainted dead away as the boy neared her, grinning evilly.

--

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Raven, a half-demon, spoke out into the silent night.

"You'll find out soon." Robin, a one-man-army with a cape that was ten times stronger than steel, replied.

"I want answers." Raven said, stopping. Robin reluctantly stopped.

"Who's Slade? Did you find out?" Raven inquired quietly, but Robin heard her.

"You'll find out who he is after we begin the questions I want to ask him."

Raven looked like she was about to ask something else, but stopped and nodded.

They walked noiselessly until they reached where Robin last saw Nightwing. He pushed the door open, and motioned for Raven to go in first. Shutting the door, Robin called out, "We're here, Nightwi –Slade."

An orange figure stepped into the two Titan's view. He clapped once, and bright lights snapped on. They were in a warehouse, with one steel chair with iron buckles in the middle, a 'prisoner chair', large flatscreen, and something in the corner that was moving – machinery, thought Robin.

"I've been waiting for you. Raven? How come you brought her?" Nightwing asked absentmindedly. "Never mind," He continued.

"I need you to give us answers," Robin said. "Why? Did I find something in the future? I wanted so many things to ask you." Robin said in one breath.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked quizzically. Swiftly, Nightwing explained in several seconds. Raven said nothing.

"Why didn't you bring the other Titans? Why not Starfire?" Raven asked.

Fortunately for Robin, Nightwing answered for him. "Raven, you are lucky I brought only you here. I had a feeling you would take this better than the rest. Your other friends are under attack, I suppose – I think. My bugs were destroyed by the Brotherhood of Evil when I tried to tag you two." Nightwing grumbled.

"What? Cyborg and Beastboy are in trouble!" Robin said, making a dash for the door. Nightwing stopped him.

"The only reason I brought you two here and not the others is that the whole Titans group coming to an old warehouse will arouse too much suspicion to the Brotherhood. We had to make several sacrifices."

"The Brotherhood of Evil is frozen," Robin said simply. "I saw it."

"What do you mean by, 'we'?" Raven asked.

"To answer you question and to contradict your statement: 'We', as in a new friendship. No, this is not a trap. The Brotherhood of Evil was unfrozen by these new tyrants – and I believe, that the albino in the prophecy is the Brotherhood's new friends' next victim for convincing him to join them. We have to protect and befriend him – he has an amazing power." Nightwing finished.

"How? How do you know all this stuff?" Robin asked.

"When I was you, Robin, an older Nightwing came over and said the exact same thing. I don't know when it all started – I'm as baffled as you are – but I'm sure that this time in the cycle, it will be different than the others. The prophecy was passed down from Robins to Robins to Robins to Robins, on and on until the beginning is mucked up. But this time, I'm sure the prophecy will be different – very different." Nightwing said mysteriously.

Raven sighed. She frowned as if debating something in her head, and asked, "How much more time do we have until they start pursuing us and the albino?" She said.

"About … five minutes exactly." Nightwing said as if reciting something. Gasping, the girl and boy headed to the door. Nightwing stopped them.

"Robin. Be careful. This is something that only experts can handle. I think I'm better off with you two." Nightwing started, and then stopped. "No, you go by yourselves. I'm certain you can handle it."

Robin and Raven nodded solemnly, and ran to the door, thrusting it open and sprinting off into the night.

--

Everything was dark and black. Unfriendly voices drifted over him.

Suddenly, there was light as Beastboy opened his eyes.

"Wh-what?" He stammered, and then he remembered everything. A vampire in the garage! He tried to stand up to warn the others, but found that he couldn't! Cursing, he struggled, but it was useless. He was tied tightly using a special elastic rope.

Turning around to face his side, he was face-to-face with an average – sized person, who was bending down and sneering at him. He showed all his teeth, the canines protruding slightly. However, his eyes were a milky gray, and his hair was pure black. Pale skin stretched tightly against high cheekbones. Blood leaked from the sides of his mouth, dying his pastel skin red. The blood, Beastboy noticed, was not too fresh.

"ARGH!" They both shouted as they noticed each other. The strange, pale boy (or was it a man?) stumbled backwards at the scream of Beastboy, who shrieked first. He then quickly regained his pose, glaring at the freak.

"Shut up!" a loud but frail and croaky voice emitted from the vampire's mouth. Beastboy hesitated.

"You can't make me!" Beastboy then shouted, sticking out his tongue. "Who are you anyways?" His head started to spin, as if he was lacking blood. He then sniffed the air. Blood. He did not realize where it was coming from- then he noticed that he and the boy was reeking of it, gallons of it at a time.

"Gross!" Beastboy exclaimed. He tried to plug his nose, but there was nothing to plug it with. The special band also prevented him from transforming.

"It's not gross. It's natural …. the smell of blood … delicious …" The boy said. He sat down and wiped something hot, sticky, stinging and wet from Beastboy's face, and licked his finger. Blood seeped out from his finger, and Beastboy realized that it was his blood. He was bleeding form the cut he received earlier that ... night, or was it day? It passed by so quickly ….

"I shut not have drank all that blood from you….it will shorten my supply." The boy said. He stood up. A black tailcoat that hid a white inner shirt showed proudly. Dark gray pants were worn. The only light, dangling above from a single wire, cast a low glow.

"You're a vampire." Beastboy said. He knew it was true, but could not help declining his 'natural instinct' in telling his mind to anyone close to him – even Raven. "You drank my blood. Does that mean …"

The boy began, but he was cut short by the vampire.

"No, you will not … become one …. only when I allow it." He paused. "I am the second last living descendant of the royal vampire blood line … I belief that there is a person you know as … Brother Blood?..." He trailed off.

"Yeah. What do you want from me? Let me go! Where are my friends? I'll kill you! I'm hungry, do you have food? Ew, not blood! LET ME GO!" Beastboy said furiously. The boy merely laughed.

"Do not struggle … I drank too much already … you will eventually puke if you fidget …" the boy trailed off. "What is … your name?" He inquired.

"Beast –" Beastboy began, then stopped. "Why do you want to know? It's none of your business! Robin's going to come to kick you bu – " Beastboy began, then realized you mistake. Instantly the boy was upon him.

"Who is Robin?" He asked excitedly. "Is it the … black haired person? … yes, I think I was supposed to go after him … but your blood was too much for me … I hope that we can convince him to join to fight Robin …yes, I am sure that Bouncer can … or one of the others …" The boy muttered, half to himself. He looked up. "Excuse me for my rudeness … my name is Blood II. My real name, I cannot tell." He said.

Beastboy grimaced. The loss of blood was almost unbearable. "I'm … Beastboy …" he muttered, almost unconscious again. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

--

"Ah …" Cyborg growled as he gained himself. He opened his eyes. He realized that he was still in his room. Standing up, he rubbed his back. He appeared unhurt. Something behind him knocked him down again, and Cyborg turned around to face the same person he was fighting a while ago. He was tauntingly holding the chip in a manner that suggested he would crush it.

"No!" Cyborg howled. The person tossed down the chip, where Cyborg bent to pick it up.

"It's not useful to the Brotherhood anyways." Bouncer growled. He looked up at a half-frightened, half-curious Cyborg. Bouncer explained how the Brotherhood was unfrozen by him, and a few others that ent after his friends.

Cyborg suddenly raised his blaster arm that he had hid and shot at Bouncer. A cloud of smoke rose. "Boo-yah." He said. Walking forwards, clawed hands gripped his hands with such a force Cyborg inced.

"Do not move," Bouncer said menacingly. Walking slowly forwards, he let go. "I tried the easy way – looks like I have to do it the hard way," He concluded, raising a dangerous hand. He then laughed evilly, snickering really, and lowered his hand.

**WRITERS BLOCK**

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked, though he knew the answer. "What are you doing here? What do you want? What do you mean the Brotherhood has risen again? Is this part of … never mind. Why are you attacking me?"

The thing smirked. "I'm Bouncer. I'm here on Master's orders. I want to have you and your little friends captured and killed before Master. What I mean that the Brotherhood had risen again is that simple."

Bouncer snorted. "You're one of the teen Titans? This is sad. Really sad. This is too easy. You were the best friend of the person that brought down the Brotherhood? Well, they're even sadder. Sadder than you. That's sad."

The thing sneered. Cyborg shouted, "I'm gonna make you wish you were never born, buddy!" He charged at Bouncer, hitting him on the side. Bouncer grunted, but he bounced back into a pillar using the balls of his feet.

"You know why I'm called Bouncer?" He shrieked. Cyborg launched a sonic blaster at the foe, but realized his mistake too late. The 'Bouncer' ate the energy ball, and shot it out so quickly using his hands that Cyborg barely saw it. Before Cyborg could dodge, he was knocked out again.

--

"Ugh …" Starfire grumbled. Her head pounded, her shoulders ached from the fall, and … she felt faint. Looking up, the same 'gentleman' that she had 'fought' was sitting near the telly.

Starfire immediately floated up into the air, but did not attack from experiences from before. Instead, she floated angrily to the boy.

"Why did you attack me? It is not 'nice'." The alien said gently. The boy looked up. He didn't smile.

"I guess it's because … I was under orders." He said finally.

Starfire hesitated. "Under orders from whom, may I ask?"

"The Brotherhood sent me, Shaper, to bring you forth to them. Master will not be pleased with this delay…" He trailed off.

BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM Starfire shot her bolts at 'Shaper' for she was terrified. The Brotherhood – no, they were frozen, right?

Unfortunately for the girl, Shaper caught all her star-bolts and extinguished them with a snap of his fingers. He smiled twistedly, showing all his teeth, as Starfire shot another barrage of bolts. Once again, the boy killed them, dismissing all but one, which he shaped into an arrow and shot it at Starfire using surprising speed.

--

"Raven! Faster!" Robin shouted at the trotting girl. She began to fly after the boy, quickly out-pacing him.

"Raven! Slower!" She slowed down so she was equal speed to him

"Raven! Not so high! Somewhere I can see you!" Robin demanded. Raven was impatient now.

"Just make up your mind ..." The girl muttered. They headed towards the Titan's tower. Running up the island, the two teens kicked the door open and ran up the stairs.

Once at the top floor, where the living room was, they saw to it was deserted. Gasping with the effort of climbing the stairs, Robin barged in each of the rooms while Raven decided to further inspect the corridors. "Calling all Teen Titans!" Robin shouted into his receiver. Raven opened hers along with Robin, as the pearl on her cloak began to glow.

"Calling all Titans in Jump City!" Robin yelled. Then, exhausted by the effort, he stopped, grumbling about some kind of stupid transmitter.

A faint bleep sounded from the device. Robin looked up as Raven flipped it open. The screen was blank, but two different voices rang out of the different transmitters.

"We have friends here. Do not chase after themz, or us – "

"Or else you will be killed, don't worry, we'll be after you – "

"After … we kill them … before the Brotherhood."

The device then exploded, not exploded, more like started to smoke really. Raven and Robin looked at one another.

"I'll trace from where the voices came from and locate them," Robin suggested after a momentary silence.

After fiddling with the gadget for a while, Robin told Raven that they were near the Jump City Museum, heading to an unknown area in the countryside.

"They're moving extremely fast," Robin added. "We'll have to sprint to catch up. I'll get my motorcycle."

--

"Why eez he so heavy?" A disfigured face's mouth emitted. Blue eyes opened wide. "He's heavier than you, Shaper. Cyborg is so frickin heavy! Why do I have to carry him?"

"Shut up, will you?"

"We … have to cooperate … to find him … and get revenge … for our Brotherhood." A vampire grunted.

"Ahhz … here he eez." Bouncer grunted. A dark figure lurked next to a museum.

"Jared … are you there?" Blood II asked. "Is that … you?"

A pause. "Yes." A soft and low-pitched voice rang out in the gathering darkness.

"That's … great. Are you done … deciding?" Blood questioned quietly.

"Yes."

"And whatz is yourz decisionz?" Bouncer grunted.

Suddenly, dark powers enveloped Bouncer, nearly crushing him. He dropped to the floor, stunned.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

"So … I knew that you two would come … sooner … or …. Later." Blood said, his eyes flashing with excitement. "And just at the night before the Fourth of July!"  
Sonic disks were tossed at the vampire, Bouncer, and Shaper.

Blood merely caught the disks in his hand. "Excellently crafted."

Bouncer swallowed the disk. "Ugh, I usually swallow energyz. This tastes badz!"

Shaper stopped the disk in is tracks. The disk disappeared. "Please note that I can stop any form of ranged energy that is offensive to me, and dismiss it like that."

Robin hesitated. The vampire rushed towards him, and tossed the disk at Robin. Raven stopped the disk using her magic powers.

"If you are immune to any ranged offensive attack – " Robin said. He jumped up into the air and proceeded to land a kick on Shaper's chest. " – It doesn't prove that you can't stop my melee damage!"

"Wrong." Shaper caught the foot. "Please also note that we are a special group of people. If you thought that only our powers made us special, please think again." He swung Robin at Bouncer, who immediately used the energy disk he had swallowed earlier erupt powerfully from his hands, knocking Robin nearly unconscious.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted, aiming a dustbin (**now where did that come from?**) at Blood. He dodged quickly, but the dustbin grazed his ankle. He swore badly.

"Looks like we're more of a challenge than you think." Robin said. He ran towards Bouncer with his special metal stick. Bouncer chopped it in half, but Robin made the stick grow longer and he proceeded to make hand-to-hand combat with Bouncer. Unfortunately for Raven, she was left with Blood and Shaper alone.

"Looks like the freak that hurt Robin is only defensive, with a bit of offensive, while the little sucker that looks a heck lot like a vampire to me is both, but not strong enough in either!" Raven concluded.

"Azarath, Metrion – "

"Sohtniz!" A feminine voice rang out. A burst of white energy came out of nowhere, hitting Raven in the chest.

"Ugh." Raven went tumbling onto the ground, her magic evaporating.

"You came latez. Bouncer shouted at the girl who was walking towards Raven behind his shoulder.

"I had no choice. Master made me wait." The girl said simply. Raven got up and angrily eyed her.

A robe identical to Raven's was worn, except for the fact that it was bright acid green. The 'pearl' that was used for connecting to Titans on Raven's left shoulder was replaced by a large diamond by the girl.

Underneath the cloak, the female wore a simple black tee shirt, and gray pants. Her eyes shone blood red, while loose, shoulder-length white hair was shown. Pale white skin reflected in the growing moonlight. Two balls of white magical energy surrounded her hands.

"Htaraza Noirtem Sohtniz!" The girl yelled.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven screamed **(back at cha!)**

The two different energy sources hit each other. Surprisingly, the white energy cancelled the black one out, but faded away with Raven's.

"My power is positive, while yours is negative," the girl said quietly. "Which means I or you can cancel one another out."

As the two girls quarreled, and as Robin was multi-tasking by fighting three extremely powerful bad guys at the same time, the figure in the darkness watched.

He silently picked up the three unconscious bodies, fellow Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg one by a time and lined them up against the museum wall.

Stepping out of the shadows, the boy was consisted of a black ninja suit with the designs of a shark suit. The clothing stretched from his head to his toes in one piece, but his face was covered by a special plastic – or was it something else? – covering the face of the boy. A large white triangle with a circle within it, and within the circle, three triangles lay was imprinted on the boy's 'mask'. His hands had sharp nails that were not shown through the suit. A white belt was clasped firmly around his rather skinny waistline, holding two strange claw-like things against his pelvis. A single-strapped backpack was hanging loosely on him.

The boy watched the battle silently. He kicked Beastboy in the gut, which made him wake up with a start.

"What the heck?" The green-skinned boy shouted. He looked up at Jared, then at the commencing battle. He wanted to help his comrades badly, but he was too tired, so he looked up at the boy who kicked his gut.

"I'm Jared. Your friends are in trouble." He said quietly. "they are no match for Bouncer, Shaper, Blood II, and Emerald Hawk."

"Dude, you know these people?"

"Yes. They are proposing an offer to me to join the Brotherhood of Eliv."

"No. You got it wrong. It's the Brotherhood of Evil."

Jared turned his mask towards Beastboy. Beastboy made a hurried introduction of himself ("chicks DIG the pointy ears, though").

Beastboy was wondering about whether Jared was the person he was searching for. The albino? Maybe. Perhaps if he asked him …

"Jared, are you an albino, and do you have a special power ? …."

"Yes to both of these questions." He stared blankly at the battle (Jared did not reveal his face, but Beastboy knew something was troubling him). "Why do you ask?" He questioned clearly.

"Nothing." Beastboy answered swiftly. He looked back at the battle. Bouncer, Blood II … he had a feeling who Blood II was, but Bouncer, Shaper and Emerald Hawk? Naw. He didn't know, but he thought about it thoroughly.

When Beastboy was chipper enough to battle, he stood up, and transformed into a T-Rex to help his losing friends battle the teens who were ruining the peace of the night.

'Jared' reached into the backpack and took out a small suitcase. Unlocking it easily as a small blast of white light pierced the night, he reached in, took out a simple blueprint, and a small glass eye.

"Finally … I can crush the thing that ruined my life." The boy muttered, starting to crush the glass ball. It began to crack.

At that precise moment Robin looked up from the fighting. As if in slow motion, Robin looked up. The albino was there in plain view, holding something up, up, up …

"No!" Robin shouted, as he saw what the person was holding – a miniscule glass ball – with an eyeball painted on it. Or was it real? It looked so …

And the albino was crushing it. Robin remembered what one of the foes had said . _And just at the night before the Fourth of July! _The prophecy rang through his ears.

'_At the Fourth of July, the moon is a spark in the sky, a danger threatens to destroy the Eye_.' Just as realization hit Robin, he lunged away from the battle, noticing Beastboy (now a green raptor) Looking at him, puzzled, but ….

"NOOOO!" Robin screamed. He hit Jared with full force, knocking him into the ground. Slow motion again: the glass eye went higher, higher, and it came down to the ground slowly … but a metal hand gently caught it as Robin wrestled with the albino.

"I gotcha." Cyborg said.

Robin looked up from his fighting, pushing Jared aside. "You memorized the prophecy? … CYBORG!" Robin then shrieked, realizing who was there. "You're okay!"

"Yep." He smiled. "You must take more than a sonic blast to get rid of me. And, I have a photographic memory, like most computers and software programs do, so I completely memorized it. I dunno if Star is fine, though." Worry lines creased his brow as he handed the Eye to Robin and looked down at Starfire.

Before Robin could help Starfire, Jared lunged at him. His mask gleamed. "GIVE ME THAT!" He yelled so loud, so monstrously and qickedly lous and in such a twisted voice Robin nearly dropped the Eye.

"Wh-What? Why do you want to destroy it?" Robin asked.

"That was the thing that killed me! That made my life miserable and horrible." Jared shouted. He lunged for it again.

"Yes…" Emerald Hawk said, retreating from battle. "Robin, be a good boy and give me the Eye so the Brotherhood can use it for its tremendous po – "

"Shut up, Hawky! You know what will happen if we reveal the plans to them!" Shaper called.

"Right …"

Robin looked around at the people who had stopped fighting. Even Raven obliged, tired. "First, before I do that …" Robin said dramatically.

"Rob, don't!" Cyborg said, horrified. "Don't give it to him!"

"I'm a GIRL."

"You look the same to me."

"Damn you."

Robin sighed. ".. you need to tell me what's so special about this glass Eye."

"Fine, fine." Emerald Hawk muttered. "The Eye was recently created by Jared's father for a telescope for the children's playground."

Robin nearly dropped the Eye. That was it?

"Unfortunately, he accidentally made the eye crystal-clear, something advanced critics would not miss. So, he threw it in a waste barrel that was marked acidic steel waste to make a new sticker-eye."

"Jared came along and saw the Eye. He knew instantly that it was his father's. Jared is a very cautious boy, so he wouldn't have picked the eye up … but, the Eye had rolled away from the toxic barrel, several meters away. Jared picked it up and, the glass fusing with the toxic steel waste, began a transformation or something."

"When the transformation was done, Jared was wheezing on the ground for pain. The Eye was gone – it had actually rolled behind the museum. He then picked it up, looked at his mutated self, and wanted to crush it. Luckily for us, Jared was a person who wanted to look his best when doing something important, so he quickly fished out his last year's ninja costume in his house by scaling the walls of his small house. He made, using the talents of glass-making inherited from his father, a special kind of plastic he claims is .. ti-ta-ti-titanium? Whatever. Something like that."

Robin looked at Cyborg in amazement.

"Titanium. Yes, I think it was that. I forgot. It doesn't matter." Emerald Hawk said.

"He then used a special kind of glue and hinge to make the mask attach to the rest of the costume. He painted on the symbol, and bore holes in the whitewash, holes so small the normal eye can't see it in order for him to breathe.

"He then wanted to destroy the Eye now, but, what will happen afterwards? So he scaled the wall again, took a small briefcase and his bag, and came back down, ready to high-tail it out there."

"Luckily for us once again, Jared was just about to crush it when we came by yesterday or something. He showed us his amazing power by accident, (he didn't know he had one) and then confessed to us about the Eye. When Jared finished, obviously we knew about the Eye's amazing power and wanted it."

Jared gasped.

"We told him, that bratty kid, that we'd let him join the Brotherhood of Eliv – we really wanted him to join – under several conditions: loyalty, handing the Eye over, and helping the Brotherhood rid of the Teen Titans. He said he'll think about it, but he didn't hand over the Eye, so we tailed him. Bouncer suggested that we go after you while we were waiting for him to decide but then I was called away by-"

"I told you, only the facts about why the Eye is so damn precious." Robin said loudly. Emerald Hawk stopped, and sneered.

"Now, hand over the Eye." Emerald Hawk said. Her perfect imitation in dressing like Raven made Robin actually hesitate. He laughed.

"You really thought I'd give it to you? Loser. I just said that to tempt you guys to be able to tell me the Eye's true worth. Now that it's cracked a bit, I'll have to make sure it's even safer. Jared … come on."

Robin said. He knew that Nightwing would have wanted Jared to help the Teen Titans along with this case. That was what happened last time, last time, and last time in the time sequence, right? No.

Nightwing had said that this time it would be slightly – or was it REALLY? – different than the last times.

Jared paused. Everyone hold their breath. Finally, he said, unlike the monster before, "Bouncer, Shaper, Emerald Hawk, and Blood … you tricked me." Another pause. "I think I'll go somewhere where no one will bother me ever again." He began to walk away. The gadgets on his belt clanged against each other.

Blood, furious about Jared's retreat, lunged for him. Quick as a flash, Jared whipped out the things on his belt, revealing them to be expertly crafted claws he wore in between his fingers and gripped. Slashing a side of Blood II, a wound opened up, but nothing came out of the shoulder wound. Of course – Blood II was a vampire, but he howled like he was a werewolf.

"DAMN YOU, KID." Blood II said. Bouncer snickered. "I thought you said you were superior to us." The rest of the members roared with laughter.

"Whatever." Blood II said. "Just hand over the Eye, and no one gets hurt." This time, no smile was one his face, fake or not.

"Sorry, guys." Robin said. Starfire stirred, and woke up. Cyborg whispered everything into her ear. Robin held up a transmitter and muttered into it before saying, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't suppose that any one of you can see through gas?"

At that precise moment, Robin threw three gas balls onto the ground before his feet. They erupted, and his foes recoiled, desperately trying to see through the gas.

Jared felt a hand tugging on his arm, but ignores it. As the gas cleared, only Robin and Jared were remaining.

"Sorry." Jared said, looking at his feet. He looked up again, apparently eyeing the four 'bad guys'.

"Let me explain." Jared said, oblivious to his enemies. Robin looked at Jared and decided not to interrupt.

"I can't go back home is not because I look mutated. It's because of my new powers. See, my dad doesn't want anything out of place in his house, property, town, or Jump City. That's why he hates the TT so much – that's why he hates you. Now," Jared continued, "I'm the only one that begs to differ in his home, so he hates me a bit, too. Now that I've got powers, he'll surely chase me out of the house."

Robin looked sympathetic.

"It's okay, really – the food there sucks ." He chuckled. "I suppose I should tell you what .. my power is." Just as Jared lifted his hand, Blood II shot some sort of dart in his palm hand – and Jared yowled with pain. Robin tucked the Eye into his belt quickly and held Jared tightly in his wrist. Throwing down another two gas balls onto the ground before Blood II could shoot another dart, Robin and Jared fled into the night, leaving the four foes puzzled.

--

"Rob, I don't think there's a cure." Cyborg said worriedly as Robin dumped Jared onto the couch, where he lay, sweating, and moaning. "I think he's gonna die. I never saw such a dart like that. It seems to be a normal tranquilizer, though." He frowned.

"Why is he acting this way?" Robin demanded. Starfire sighed.

"Well, there is one possible …" Cyborg trailed off. "The dart had several rust stains. However, normal people would have suffered the same symptoms as a normal dart – not this." Cyborg grumbled.

"We have other things to do." Beastboy said (he didn't really like Jared after he had kicked him in his gut.) "Like, make dinner. I'm starving."

Cyborg got up as Starfire, Raven and Robin looked at Jared.

Robin suddenly had an idea of why Jared was reacting so strangely to rust and shared it with the other Titans.

"What if …"

**MWUHUAHAHHA I'm just going to end the last chapter here. I hope it's long enough. I don't want the story to be revolving around Jared, though, so any suggestions are widely welcome. **

**I'll be working on the next story for a companion to this in a month or so. I hope you can wait that long. Sorreh. **

**Review, please. Any suggestions about furthering it is welcome. Any questions about how the dart fits in the prophecy is welcome. Any questions about my story is welcome. Any questions at all is welcome. ******


End file.
